


EOS's First Christmas

by AngelMouse



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMouse/pseuds/AngelMouse
Summary: It's EOS's First Christmas so John is spending it with her. But she has many questions including who is this strange man John's talking to?
Kudos: 9





	EOS's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. This is a Christmas Themed little fic I thought of. I will be eventually posting my entire Christmas Themed John Based Christmas works here in one huge group sometime soon. But for the moment, please enjoy this little fic. My work is spell checked and I use Australian English. Cheers. AM

Thunderbird Three had just left the station, having finished a rather long and harrowing rescue near the dark side of the moon. Everyone had been rescued, returned to Global One and there were no major injuries. Another successful rescue by International Rescue was done and dusted. Alan slowly turned Thunderbird Three around, then doing a slow roll as he did a flyby, waving at John, he fired his retro’s and headed straight for Earth. John gave a soft laugh as he waved back, and turned to float back towards the small living quarters. 

Alan had dropped off a box from his Grandmother; she had quickly pressed it into Alan’s hands when the rescue call had arrived. She had been going to send it up in the space elevator ready for Christmas Day tomorrow, but this was a bit more personal than opening the hatch on the elevator. John opened the box and gave a soft laugh, shaking his head at his Grandmother’s foresight. 

Naturally she, and his brothers, wanted him home on Christmas Day, but someone had to watch the shop he had said. And he had explained, being that it was also EOS’s first Christmas, he wanted to make it special for her. EOS, for her part, had studied and researched every little bit of information known to man about the Christmas period, all the different religions, connotations and everything she could find about this time of year. Yet she was still confused by it. 

John got out the small tree that his Grandmother had packed for him and floated back into the main area of the station. 

“Half gravity if you please EOS.” John slowly floated to the floor slowly, but still there was enough of a spring in his step to make it seem like he was sliding along. He placed the tree on the edge of one of the windows overlooking the Earth. 

“Yes John. John, what is that?” John looked up at her and smiled warmly.

“This is a Christmas Tree. It’s only a small one, and artificial, but its representative off a tree that we normally have at home, or many people have in their homes.” He smiled warmly at her as he moved back into his living quarters, getting a few other things out of the box. “Every year I try to have a few decorations and a small tree up so it feels a bit festive, even though I’m up here.” 

EOS was silent as she digested his words and watched him place a few tasteful decorations around the main control area. 

“John, may I ask you a question?” John finished hanging some mistletoe near the hatch that Ridley normally used, a small grin on his face as he did. She was due to come by sometime tomorrow later in the afternoon. 

“Yes EOS, you know you can ask me anything.” 

“I have searched all the records for your duty here, as from everything I have researched and seen, this time of year is meant to be spent with your family. Yet everywhere since International Rescue started, you have been here on Christmas Eve. Why is that? Why aren’t you with your family?” John sighed and finished placing the decorations and went back into the main area. 

He stopped and got a hot chocolate and then sat down at his favourite spot, watching over the Earth. He slowly marshalled his thoughts. 

“There’s a very special reason for that EOS. Firstly, what has your research told you about the figure of Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas and the various other iterations of that type of figure.” 

EOS was silent a moment and then brought up a screen showing all the different iterations of the figure of Santa Claus, St Nicholas, Sinta Klaus and various others from all the different cultures of the planet. 

“Is this who you mean John? Everything I have researched indicates he is a work of fiction to trick children into behaving by giving them presents. Whereas in reality the presents are given by the parents or other parental type figures. He is also associated with pagan rituals of Winter Solstice and various other rituals and celebrations regarding this time of the year across all the different cultures and religions of Earth. He is called various names and has various different representations across the different religions and cultures.” John smiled indulgently at his dear friend. 

“Exactly. Basically, he’s a figure that’s been a constant part of Earth religions and culture for millennia. A lot of people believe that he doesn’t exist or that he is based on someone from the annals of time that we’ve forgotten about, even a Catholic Saint at one time. But one thing that everyone seems to agree on is that he is magical in some form or another.” 

EOS gave a soft snort - well - her version of a snort as she watched John finish his Hot Chocolate and put away the mug. He went back into the main area of Thunderbird Five and just smiled rather enigmatically as he waved his hand to access the main computer. 

“There is no such thing as magic John. You of all people should know this.” EOS’s tone was slightly condescending as she spoke. He just kept smiling and opened up a program that she had never seen before. John began logging into it. “John, what is this program? I have not seen it before.” John just kept working and smiling slightly.

“That’s because it’s only used once a year and I encrypt it so much it takes me a few minutes to decrypt it ready for use.” This caused EOS’s screen to whirr in confusion. 

“And why is that? What is this program you are accessing John?” He gave a soft smile and looked up at his friend. 

“You may want to take that bit about magic back EOS.” Before EOS could say anything John opened a special channel that she had never seen him use before and start speaking. “This is Thunderbird Five to Big Guy, are you online sir?” 

Suddenly a picture appeared of what looked like a barn type of building that had quite a few people running around in the background loading packages into a big red sack, while some others were hitching what looked like could be Reindeer to a big sleigh. Then a figure appeared on the screen with a warm smile on his rather jolly looking face. His beard was white, fluffy and his eyes sparkled with a twinkle. 

“John! It’s good to see you my boy. How are you and that wonderful family of yours doing? Oh before I forget, congratulations on your daughter EOS.” John gave a soft laugh.

“Thank you very much sir. EOS, this is Nicholas. He’s about to depart on a very important trip tonight and since we’ve been in operation, I have been providing him with a flight plan, so that he can avoid any delays, collisions and well, interruptions, as he can’t afford any delays whatsoever.” 

“Hello Nicholas.” EOS’s voice was warm and slightly curious. “Who are you? And why would you need a flight plan? The GDF controls all air and space traffic in the world.” John smiled at EOS as he looked up at her. 

“Nicholas needs a special flight plan EOS, and he has to stay off the GDF’s radar, so I help him with that. I have been since I discovered him the very first year we were in operation, trying to sneak past Thunderbird Five to make a delivery to the old ISS Space Station.” Nicholas laughed and smiled.

“Yes EOS. I have a lot of places to be over a short window. Since John has been helping me these last few years, I’ve even been able to go to places I would never have been able to make it to. And this year, for the first time, I’m going to Mars as well.” John nodded and brought up another program. 

“Speaking of that sir, I’m sending you the flight data and plans now. You’ll have a good run, but there will be some turbulence and bad weather over the Baltic Sea and most of Russian Airspace. Europe is looking fairly clear, but there will be lots of cloud cover over England. The US and Pacific are looking clear, but watch out over the Eastern Seaboard, as there are some pretty severe winds rocking about. Oceania is looking hot, clear and fine, as usual.” 

The figure on the screen nodded, looking off screen for a moment and then back at John.  
“Got it my boy, thank you again John. As always, excellent work as always.” EOS was silent as suddenly her processes began to put two and two together. 

“It’s always my pleasure sir. You travel safe and I’ll monitor from here, and I’ll let you know if there’s any problems or changes to your plans tonight.” He nodded.

“Thank you John. Thank you EOS. I look forward to talking to you soon. Have a wonderful and Merry Christmas John and EOS. North Pole out.” The channel closed and John began working quickly to encrypt the program again while EOS just watched him in stunned silence. After five minutes John closed everything down and looked at EOS. 

“John, was that who I think it was?” John smiled at her, a sweet, mysterious and warm smile. 

“Why EOS, who do you think it was?” EOS suddenly started to sputter, unable to form a coherent word and John laughed, reaching out and patting her processor. “It’s okay EOS. We can talk about it later, once you’ve regained your composure.” And with that, John laughed merrily and grinned at her, knowing that this year, this year was going to be a very special Christmas indeed.


End file.
